


i swing for both teams

by bogi (sanumarox123)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, bisexuality awareness, bisexuals are real!!!, i may add more idk, i'm just tired and wanted to rant, it went places, okay so this is just my rant about bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/bogi
Summary: "Bisexuality means I am free and I am as likely to want to love a woman as I am likely to want to love a man, and what about that? Isn't that what freedom implies?" - June Jordan





	i swing for both teams

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is purely fictional, in that i don’t think this would happen in the show. however, in light of recent events, i wanted to share my story of learning to be proud of my bisexuality, through magnus. enjoy. even if you ship one ship, you shouldn’t have the right to, however jokingly or not, get angry at someone for shipping a hetero or a homosexual ship different from yours. that’s where a lot of problems stem from, especially in friendships. just saying.
> 
> in re to aaron carter essentially confirming his bisexuality on twitter, this goes out to all the bisexuals and pansexuals who find themselves erased in a world where labels supposedly don’t mean anything.
> 
> also, i'm not saying jace is biphobic. he just ended up being the scapegoat in this story.
> 
> (ty to mel for this.)

Magnus knows that the majority of the Shadowhunter world judges him. His bisexuality, not to mention his eccentric clothes and makeup tend to push people away. However, he did not realize that the family of the man who he is in love with is indeed also unaware of the true extent of bisexuality.

Magnus has fought for centuries to make sure bisexuality does not get erased in the world, or at least with the people in his life. He has lost friends, has lost people who could have ended up as a one of his significant others, and countless others who could not wrap their mind around the fact that he is capable of being attracted both romantically and sexually towards both men and women. 

(To be honest, he is better off without those people.)

He has been nursing his heartbreak from Alexander by drowning himself in drinks and music (he can’t even look at anyone without wishing his love were there with him) after Caterina quite literally forced his ass off the couch and into the party scene. He is in the middle of a (very boring) conversation with a (slightly) attractive woman when suddenly his arm is grabbed and he’s dragged off to the side of the room and is faced with a very angry and blonde Shadowhunter.

“What the hell, Magnus? Are you seriously trying to move on from Alec by getting with a girl? I didn’t know that the way to deal with heartbreak was to switch sexualities! I didn’t think you’d get over him so fast and go on to the next one just as quick!”

Magnus is tired, drunk, and mostly just really really pissed when he responds. “What is wrong with getting with a girl?” he yells. “Or is it only okay when you do it?!”

Jace’s eyes glitter in the reflection of the lights flickering around the room. “You were dating my  _ brother _ . Were you using him to figure out if you liked guys or girls?”

Magnus, quite literally, loses his cool. “Oh, what? Are the options in this world only to be gay, or straight? Has nobody ever  _ heard _ of the term bisexuality here?” he exclaims, and his fists clench together. He feels the bite of the rings that squeeze his fingers.

Jace looks taken aback for a second. “But… you were dating my brother.”

Magnus quiets down, but the anger is still bubbling in his veins. “Just because I was dating a boy, does not mean that I have not and will not date a girl. And just because I may date a girl, does not mean that I will not, in the future, date a boy. That is what bisexuality is. It is valid. It is real. And I am living proof of it. I have fought for centuries to make sure I am not invalidated just because of my sexuality, and it won’t start now.”

Magnus then stomps off, grabs Caterina’s arm and downs a shot, steadfastly ignoring his brain that is saying he may have been too harsh on the Shadowhunter.

(He may have been, but he  _ is _ heartbroken.)

\--

Magnus' sexuality is a part of him, and he willingly gives people time to process the fact that he’s bisexual. He lets people learn to accept him, or leave if not. It hurts like a bitch when they don’t, but he’s survived worse. He is Magnus Bane, all powerful, proudly bisexual, freewheeling warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this became? i had a whole different fic planned. but this is what it became. this was written in the span of like two hours, amidst like five different facetime calls of people ranting about their lives. also after writing a 600 word college essay about tornadoes. i'm tired. anyway yeah. hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> follow me on twitter: @steviesbxck


End file.
